Catrisha Miler
Catherine Rishenna "Catrisha" Miler (née McDerrot) is the mother of the Miler's kids. History Catrisha was born on February 6 1982. Her parents, Reginald and Alice, were regarded as very important people. When she was around 6 months old, she moved in Florida and met friends. At her 2 years old, her father gave her a newly-launched on the markets worldwide stereo. She went to school at 5, she remarked as a genius, getting straight A's in every test. When she was 9 years old, she and her parents went to Oklahoma and lived in the storm-prone area. At 12 years old, she began getting fascinated about animals until it went to a stop after the Bridge Creek-Moore Tornado event when she was 15. Since the event, she got fascinated about the tropics. After already experiencing the world of Oklahoma, she moved to the U.A.E but found the place too hot. She moved also to the Philippines, but it was too rainy for her. She finally decided to stay in London, UK. She met Richious Miler and thenthey got married 7 years later. 6 months later after their wedding, Catrisha became pregnant. She had 4 kids, Remy, Alex, Thevins and Shenton. Catrisha moved to the Philippines until in "The Families" when she moved to Elmore along with her oldest Thevins. Appearance Catrisha is a pale yellow cat with medium goldenrod hair in a ponytail. Her attire consists in a mallow ruffled dress with long ivory leggins and indigo sandals. Personality she is a very temperous, boastiful and kind person that likes the tropics and big houses, she likes things that she can easily beat, she is multicultural, she is 21% Asian, 89% American, and 10% Latin, according to her personal experience, she learns the language of her destination in 5 hours, the fastest recorded, she is also an expert mechanic, which saved her 2 times in a plane crash, first in Kentucky, second is South Africa, which she was lost in, which caused her vigilant side to take over. She is a huge fan of sports, and has 10 channels all about sports, she despises watching Music and Documentary channels, but she likes Educational ones, with 3 channels dedicated to Education in her T.V alone. Powers Catrisha has the powers of the felidae family, a family of cats Cat Related * Super Speed-she can run like a leopard, like a leopard, this can only last for 30 seconds however it is fast enough to save her from getting attacked by the wild * Canine teeth-she can control her teeth at will, she can make it look like a lion's canine teeth * Power Punch-she can land a powerful attack using her feet and arms Other * Claw Swarm-she can create a swarm of claws * Cameoflage-not to be confused with camouflage, she can impersonate and look like a character that has a lot of cameos Trivia * She is the first character to be introduced in The Amazing World Of Gumball S4 * she gave a lot of her powers to Remy, as a result, Remy became a master of nature * she travelled 15 countries, the Philippines, Botswana, South Africa, Indonesia, Peru, Mexico, Japan, China, Canada, Russia, Austria, Alaska, Hong Kong, India and Central Africa, with Asia being the most visited * she is very unpredictable * her name "Catrisha" is a combination of Cat, which is a felid, and risha, which is a mess of the words, rich and rush, which makes sense cause she's a rich, active cat Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Female's